Video information may comprise particular content. Various client computer networking devices may differ significantly in their ability to display video information. As used herein, the display of video information may relate to processing and rendering particular video content or other video data with any of the various client devices for display therewith. Notwithstanding their different video processing, rendering or display capabilities, it may be desirable to display particular content or other video data with more than one of the various client devices. Thus for example, independent bitstreams of video data may be generated individually for each of the various client devices on which the content that corresponds to each of the independent bitstreams is to be displayed.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.